Finally Where I Belong
by Childish Little Tenshi
Summary: you will have to read chapter 1 but it's a X-men and Sailor moon
1. Home

Finally Where I Belong  
Chapter 1  
Started 12-3-03  
Finished 12-5-03  
  
Serena, Amara and Michelle were walking up the Cherry Hill Temple's stairs when they reached the top they heard murmuring coming from the room closest to the stairs, also the room they always had the scout meetings in.  
Serena went and stood right outside the door so she could hear the conversation.  
"How do you think we should get rid of them?" Mina asked.  
"Lets let Darien have his fun with Serena before we torture them to death" Lita answered  
"How could you even think that against your Princess I mean sure she can be late some times but when you really need you she's always there for you" Amy said standing from where she was sitting.  
"I have to agree with Amy, girls its not right" Raye said that's when Serena decided to entire the room.  
"Thank you, for standing up for me Amy, Raye" she turned to the girls. "I will be taking you powers and I will be giving them to Raye and Amy, then I am going back to my Father" Serena stated she then called the Silver Crystal.  
"Thy holy crystal take the powers of thee betrayers Venus and Jupiter, transfer them to thy loyal Mars and thy loyal Mercury" she called Mina and Lita glowed yellow and green then the colors transferred to Raye and Amy. Mina and Lita stormed out of the room right past Amara and Michelle.  
"Serena where is home?" Amy asked Serena smiled at her blue haired friend.  
"Home is Bayville New York, where my father is" Serena replied. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Charles Xavior was sitting in the Library, when the door bell rang he scanned to see who was there but the person had mental blocks up.  
"Professor you have a visitor she would only say her name was Tenshi" Scott said as he walked into the Library the girl 'Tenshi' was still in the hall.  
"Send her in Scott" the Professor said a young girl with long black hair and blue eyes ran into the room.  
"Papa, I have missed you so" she said she hugged him.  
"Serenity Tenshi Xavior, let your father go he's turning blue" came another voice.  
"Auntie Aurora (Storm)" she yelled and ran to hug the older woman. A few of the student came to see what all the yelling was about.  
"Papa a few friends will be coming soon" she told him  
"O who?" he asked  
"Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh and Hotaru Tomoe" Serenity replied.  
"The famous race car driver/pianist and the world famous Violinist" one of the students said Serena turned.  
"Yes the other girl is their adopted daughter, Papa I think it's time to introduce me" Serena told her father.  
"Students this is my daughter Serenity Tenshi Xavior" he told them. Each said Hi in return. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later that night after Serena got settled in to her room, which she shared with a girl named Rogue. She went looking for her father, she found him in the backyard on the patio.  
"Father, I think it's time I gave you a gift that only I could give" she said mostly to her self but her father still heard her.  
"And what gift could only you give me Serenity" Xavior asked Serena walked up to him.  
"Papa do you want to walk again, I mean for good?" Serena asked him.  
"I wouldn't mind it but I have resigned myself to this chair" he replied looking at the full moon.  
"I grant thy wish my dearest father" Serenity whispered as she called out the Silver Crystal for the second time that week.  
"Holy crystal grant my wish let my father walk again for the rest of his long life, Silver Crystal grant thy wish" she said a bright flash appeared and Xavior turned around to see his daughter slightly floating in the air and wearing a silver dress with gold trimming, but the remarkable thing was on her forehead there was a silver crescent moon glowing.  
"Serenity what's going on?" he asked as some of the silver surrounding her transferred to him.  
As soon as the light died Aurora and another man came running out of the house.  
"Charles what's going on out here I saw a lot of light and what's up with Serena?" she asked. The other man was looking at the girl on the floor.  
"How in the hell is Serenity here?" he asked himself but the others heard.  
"How do you know my daughter?" Xavior asked.  
"Chuck I don't know your daughter, I know Princess Serenity but she's suppose to be dead hell she died a millennia a go" as he finished a black and purple portal opened in a grassy area of the backyard.  
Out stepped four girls all dressed in a fuku, one in different shades of blue, another dressed in different shades of red, another in blacks and purples and the other in dark shades of green.  
"about time you got here Pluto, Mars. AMILIA that skirt is shorter then it was in the past, whose the last one?" the man asked. The girl in blue looked at the man.  
"LOGAN where the hell have you been, and the other one is Saturn?" she asked so every one thought that's who Logan was talking to.  
"Here and there little sister, now why have you let the Tuski hime out of you sight, seems like I'm always saving your ass" he said. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*FLASH^*BACK^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* (Silver Millennium)  
Prince Logan of Mercury was walking on the Palace grounds when he heard a scream from not that far away. He ran toward the scream when he got to the clearing he saw the most beautiful girl in the solar system. She had long silver hair, (he can't see her eye's) she was wearing a long silver dress with gold stitching. She was being attacked by a guy with black hair and blue eye's. (Guess?)  
"Hey let her go now" he called the guy didn't listen, so Logan walked up to him and pulled the guy off the girl.  
"Let go of me you, peasant" the man yelled Logan looked taken aback this guy was royalty.  
"I think you should go back to your own planet sir and please refrain from calling me a peasant" he said in a dignified manner. The other guy ran off, Logan went to help the girl up.  
"Are you alright miss?" he asked the girl nodded.  
"Yes thank you my name is Princess Serenity" she told him.  
"I am Prince Logan of Mercury, I'm here visiting my sister I believe she's part of your court?" he responded then he looked into her eye's they were a beautiful sky blue. Logan then walked her back to the palace. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*END^*^*^*^FLASH*^*^*^*BACK^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
About an hour later Serenity was waking up. Every one wanted answers right then but Logan shut every one up with a glance and they then left Serena alone for the night. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW STARR (HIME NO SHI) 


	2. Breakfast

Finally where I belong  
Started 3-26-04  
Finished 3-26-04 Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it took a review to get me started ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Last time^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ About an hour later Serenity was waking up. Every one wanted answers right then but Logan shut every one up with a glance and they then left Serena alone for the night. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Now^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The next morning Serena came down to breakfast around eight. As she walked into the room she noticed that Amy and Raye where there.  
"Hey minna what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down.  
"Meatball head if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will personally send you to Selenity for a good lecture" Raye said everyone who knew Serena's past mother knew that she was mean when mad and most of the 'Lectures' went on for hours.  
"I thought I heard Logan's voice before I passed out?" She said trying to get off the topic.  
"You did Renity" came Logan's voice form the door, Serena spun around to see him for herself.  
"Do you have clowns in your head telling you what to do?" She asked him in a serious voice, the girls looked at her like she had gone mad.  
"No I little Pirates running around in my head." he answered Serena nodded while smiling.  
"ok I know its really you" she said as she hugged him.  
"Serenity how exactly did you make it so I could walk again? Xavior asked  
"Easy the silver crystal, I am a princess only I've died about five times and almost died around five times" Serena answered.  
"What?" everyone asked  
"Look up the silver millennium then look up Princess Serenity, Prince Logan, Princess Amelia, Princess Rayanne" Serena said as she left the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Short chapter I know but I have been really stressed and this was all I could think of. 


End file.
